Ava Paige
Ava Paige is the secondary antagonist of The Maze Runner film series and a supporting antagonist in its book series. She is the secondary antagonist in the 2014 film adaptation The Maze Runner, the main antagonist in the 2018 film Maze Runner: The Death Cure, and the secondary antagonist in the 2015 film adaptation Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials. She is the highest-ranking official of WICKED. She was portrayed by , who also played Margaret White in the 2002 made-for-TV film remake of Stephen King's Carrie. Biography ''The Maze Runner'' Chancellor Ava Paige appears at various times throughout the film in Thomas' visions, but doesn't fully appear until the end. As Thomas and the Gladers invade the WCKD headquarters, they find a video of Chancellor Paige explaining the Flare to them. In the background of the video people are breaking in and shooting members of WICKED. Before they reach Chancellor Paige, she commits suicide. Thomas sees a body laying where she was filming and goes over to check but is interrupted. In the end, A woman walks into another WCKD headquarters and its revealed to be Chancellor Paige, alive and well, who says they are ready for "Phase Two". ''Scorch Trials'' In the second film, Thomas realizes she is alive when he sees her communicating with Janson. She tells him what to do to the kids but tells him not to hurt them. Later Thomas finds out that Ava is harvesting the Immunies of an enzyme that makes them immune to the Flare (that cannot be manufactured in a lab), so they can find a way to create a cure. She would sacrifice a whole generation, only to get a cure. In the end, she shows up at the Right Arm's camp after her soldiers attack. She speaks with Thomas and takes Teresa and many others with her. Thomas then declares that he is going to kill her. ''The Death Cure'' During the film it is shown to Dr. Ava Paige working with Teresa Agnes in a desperate attempt to discover a cure, Teresa does all the work while Ava Paige thinks of a plan to help them all, eventually when Thomas infiltrates the building together to Newt and Gally, he meets her and in an attempt to kill her, Janson shoots Thomas and she escapes, during the assault on the Last City when Teresa manages to convince Thomas about the cure of the virus. Dr. Ava Paige tells her that it is true that he is the cure to save them all, making Thomas asks Ava could he have saved Newt and she said he can save them all Thomas lowers the gun, she in a gesture of compassion and tells Thomas it's okay Thomas asks Ava to leave the others alone she promises that but later receives a shot in the back of Janson killing her. Gallery Ava-0.jpg|Ava during the video in Maze Runner Paige-0.png|Ava Paige reveals to Thomas Ava Paige 2.jpg Trivia *She is somewhat an anti-villain, as her goals are heroic but the ways in which she tries to achieve them are most definitely not. *Paige is the overarching antagonist of the series, given that she is responsible for the events of the series, though Janson winds up taking the role of Big Bad in the end. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Female Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Redeemed Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Non-Action Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hypocrites Category:Extremists Category:Elderly Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Deceased Category:Arena Masters Category:Social Darwinists Category:Slaver Category:Affably Evil